The Shapeshifter of Dynamite,
by NightJayr
Summary: There's a new Troublemaker in town. Cobalt Jayquafox can Shapeshift into certain living creatures, and get their powers & advantages. Her power, when she was younger, had a horrible consequence, that made her into what she is now. She flies to Ireland as a teenage Adept delinquent to cause trouble. However, she didn't expect the trouble she caused... (T for violence in later chaps)


_This is my first FanFic, but I have done stories on wattpad though. I love construcive criticism as well as what I have done well so please tell me! I am entirely British so if people who are in, for example, America, don't understand, please review and tell me. Last thing, most if not all of these chapters are written on my phone on the HTML Source editor as the Copy n' Paste doesn't work on my phone so please excuse my mistakes. God, I sound like a posh girl. Ick._

* * *

Chapter One ~ Just a prank,

Cobalt Jayquafox would have smiled, with one side of her mouth curved, turning it over to a smirk. If she could. She sat on the top of the tallest wooden chair, her talons held it in a iron grip. She was a Peregrine Falcon. She stared unwavering at the door with her cruel gold eyes. It opened, and Cobalt's partner in crime, Sapphire Myrrir creeped in. Sapphire's surname was said like My Ree A. When Sapphire spotted the falcon her blue eyes (Her namesake) lit up. She gave the thumbs up to the bird and in a flurry of feathers the bird flew onto the floor, then there was no more bird; a girl stood in its place. The girl leant forward, the grab the bag the other girl was offering, and showing no suprise that the other girl wasn't shocked at the transformation, nor startled by her appearance. Cobalt's hair was a dark shade of grey. Not an old lady colour, but a shade lighter then black, grey. However that is not her main feature. One eye is light and stormy dark silver. The other was an amber, yellowish gold colour. Cobalt didn't like her appearance. She thinks it doesn't match her face.  
"We've got to hurry. I've heard the elders are coming." Sapphire muttered guiltily. Cobalt opened the bag got out a string.  
"How the hell do they know!?" Cobalt muttered under her breath.  
"Err, I may have accidentally walked in front of a camera..."  
"Sapphire, you idiot" she glared accusingly at her.  
"But I may have not done it." Sapphire used her triumph card; she opened her big blue eyes pleadingly. "I didn't mean too" Cobalt looked away but didn't say anything. Sapphire left it at that. As Cobalt kneeled continued her work of using bluetack to put up the string on the door, Sapphire got out another object from the bag; Super Glue. "However, I did make a fantastic distraction. We have five minutes at the least due to it" she muttered as she put super glue on the three chairs. Cobalt went to reach for another item but Sapphire blatantly ignored her anger and invaded her personal space to give it to her. The Itching powder. "Sorry, Please forgive me." Sapphire whimpered putting out all of her charm.  
"Alright, alright" Cobalt gave in after a few long seconds. "Its Ok, I forgive you." Cobalt got the itching powder and she dragged her self to the storage cupboard - which the elders had foolishly left unlocked. When Cobalt came out, the cloaks insides were secretly covered with the powder. The girls looked at each other after Sapphire sprinkled the floor with grey shiny marbles - matching the floor - and said "Done" a smirk on their faces. Sapphire ran to the mirror which was on the wall, and jumped through it. Her adept power was to go to the parallel world opposite; Mirror Earth. Everything has its own Mirror Place. Ghosts can get trapped In it sometimes. Cobalt transformed into a Large Crow and flapped to the vent before transforming to a jungle cat and slipping through it, and curling round to lie down to watch their work unfold.

Soon they heard feet running to them, in a kept rhythm. The Cleavers. They echoed up the hallway, until Sapphire's fantastic distraction came out to play, and the Cleavers fantasticaly co-ordinated footsteps became squeaks, bangs and squealing noises. CatCobalt's cheeks lifted up which could be represented as a cat smile. Yes, Oil _is_ a fantastic distraction. She heard with her advanced ears someone laughing at the cleavers - probably the favourite elder, Elder Strom - Someone yelling angrily at the cleavers to get up - Elder Viilont - and someone telling the elders to act properly - Grand Mage Piligion. The door rattled and opened, and predictably the grand mage was at the front. He strode swiftly in, and fell swiftly over; over the wire. The string detached from the wall. Elder Strom struggled to hide a smile, and Cobalt stopped herself from purring. Sapphire laughed freely but sound can only be transported from the two parallel universes through mirrors or any appliances where reflected light is fully reflected, and currently Sapphire was being reflected in the window, so Cobalt could only see her laughing. Quite a lot of people didn't understand sapphire's power. Reflections are real, and we are seeing part of their universe through them. However, it is also just representations; an opportunity to parallel plane travel. The reflections sorcerers use and get through a spell are them opportunities came to life; that's why the're just an object. However the scientists theory about reflections being reflected light were also right; Cobalt didn't understand much - she only knew the fundamentals about Sapphire's power. It hurt her mind to think about it to much. Grand Mage got up gracefully and tried to remain his dignity by holding his head high. He held his head high, didn't see the marbles and - looking very undignified - fell down. Elder Viilont strode up to help him then fell down from the marbles onto Grand Mage Piligion. With a squash, they fell on top of each other. They yelped in union. Sapphire smacked her head for some reason, and walked out of the reflection, farther into The Mirrorverse. The two elders gotup. Then slipped back down. Elder Strom was red and breathless from laughing, holding onto his slightly podgy belly. Cobalt's ears flickered as she heard a click. She spotted Sapphire in the mirror holding a camera, her eyes laughing, and she smiled at Cobalt, before she edged out of the mirror to the window to watch. Elder Strom walked around the marbles to the seat. He spotted the glue on the seats. His eyes wrinkled in a smile but his mouth stayed straight. When the two tangled elders managed to get untangled, he held out the seat to the grand mage. Grand Mage nodded swiftly at him before sitting down on the seat. Viiliont followed straight after. CatCobalt heard the squelch. Strom excused himself for the loo, to avoid being asked to sit down. Sapphire made some mad movement to attract Cobalt's attention then made a hand gesture like grabbing something and opening it outward. A Door. Perhaps Exit? It was part of a sign language she and Sapphire made up, but all the signs needed to be signed before the sentance could be understood. She then made a wave-like motion with her hand. Wave. Water? She pinched her thumb and finger in the gesture of small. Small water. Small sea, small water? Lake? Pond! There was a pond outside the sanctuary. Pond Lily. Lily was Stroms little girl who came to the sanctuary often. She had called it that and it had stuck. '_Leave or exit to Lily's pond_'. As if to confirm it, Sapphire made a 'L' gesture, then disappeared into the parallel universe. The sanctuary was an old abandoned building, but large. It wasn't hard for Cobalt to get out of the old ventilation system to the roof. They left the Elders to find the other pranks. They would sure would miss her.

"What?! Why, For Ancients sake?" Sapphire almost shouted, after HumanCobalt had told her the news when sapphire had got out of Mirrorverse through the ponds reflective surface. It always outstanded Cobalt when Sapphire always walked out of the pond and not be wet.  
"You knew it was coming, Saph" Cobalt said calmly.  
"You know I can't come with you, dont you?" Sapphire muttered devastated.  
"Yes, but we will see each other again. I promise."  
"I know" Sapphire stared into Cobalt eyes with unnerving confidence, hugged her and jumped into the pond. Jumped into the mirror world. Mirror Sapphire walked out of Mirror Lily Pond, onto the Mirror ground to walk round to the other side of the Mirror pond. It was odd seeing Sapphire like one would see a reflection, even though Sapphire didn't have a reflection. It felt like if you look up from her you would see her on the opposite side of the pond, that Mirror world Sapphire was just an ordinary reflection. Cobalt waved goodbye to the pond, to Mirror Sapphire, before shifting to PeregrineCobalt and diving into the clouds at 10 seconds flat.


End file.
